


Like Lovers Do

by Stella_Elliot



Series: Stella's Songfics and One-shots [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Cheating, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Songfic, Torture, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Elliot/pseuds/Stella_Elliot
Summary: I see you watching meEyes on your targetMixed drinks and smoked ringsIt already startedNow it won't be too long before me and youAre doing what lovers doWhen Doc, an assassin, meets his target in a bar-- a broken hearted Grian drinking his problems away, he didn't expect for so much bloodshed to come from this love.And it wasn't from him.Song: Like Lovers Do- Hey Violet
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Docm77/BDubs
Series: Stella's Songfics and One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Like Lovers Do

**I see you watching me**

**Eyes on your target**

* * *

Doc sat by the bar, swirling a glass of whiskey in one hand, feeling the cool, condensation pressed against his skin as he read on a text from an anonymous client, double checking if he onto the right guy.

It wasn't any different from his normal routine; Receive a message, do his job, then get paid. It wasn't complicated if you exempt the fact that this is illegal work and he could get caught, but then again, he's no idiot.

Right beside him, no more than three chairs away from him, was his target.

* * *

**Mix drinks and smoke rings**

**It's already started**

* * *

He was a young man in his mid twenties, who wore a bright red sweater with it sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he continues to drink concerning amounts of whiskey, and his ruined dirty blond hair falls in front of his face from continuously running his hand through them.

The blond slammed his glass on the counter, catching the attention of the bartender who begrudgingly poured him another glass before it was between his lips once again.

"Excuse me?" Doc asked, his voice soft and filled with concern-- or at least as much as he can without sounding fake.

The man whipped his head towards his direction with a glare. Doc doesn't know how come he didn't notice it before, but his face was flushed red as tears stream down his face. He was clutching his phone in his other hand and seems like it was someone's chat room that was opened in it. "What?" He sneered at Doc.

"I just noticed how much you were drinking and I just wanna ask if you're okay," Doc nodded towards the drink still in his hand.

"Do I look like I'm okay to you?!" The man paused, realizing what he just said and recoiled away from Doc, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. Boyfriend with rich ass parents just broke up with me after seven years for soms rich ass dude-- over TEXT!"

* * *

**It won't be too long before me and you**

**Are doing what lovers do**

* * *

Doc felt a sudden pang of-- fondness for this man. He looked so... helpless.

"That's a total dick move," He cursed, "If he dumps you over text after seven years for some rich dude you're probably better off without him."

"You're probably right," The blonde shrugged before holding out a hand in a flamboyant manner with a grin, "I'm Grian by the way."

Doc took his hand, mirroring his grin, "Doc."

He slipped his phone back into his pocket before sliding off his chair and taking a seat next to Grian. "Can a buy you a drink?"

"I just got dumped and you want to buy me a drink?"

Doc shrugged innocently but still wore a mischievous smirk, "Why not?"

* * *

**It won't be too long before me and you**

**Are doing what lovers do**

* * *

Grian paused for a moment, then he slipped his glass between his lips once again and gulped down its remaining contents before smirking back at Doc, "You know what? I'm too sober for this anyway. Go right ahead."

* * *

Grian fell onto the mattress with a smirk. Everything was a blur to him, all but round after round of scotch, then laughing, followed by the feeling of lips on his.

Then burning-- scalding heat.

Oh he knows what's about to happen, and quite frankly, he's too drunk to care.

His gaze met Doc's who stood at the foot of the bed with his shirt discarded somewhere in the motel room. Grian can feel the heat flare up as he sees the dark passion and lust behind his eyes.

* * *

**Clothes on the floor**

**We're exploring our bodies**

* * *

Doc slowly crawled back on top of Grian with a smirk as the smaller man lets out a wanton moan. He wasn't even touching him yet!

He ran a finger down Grian's soft stomach, barely touching, just tracing down until it stops just above his boxers, watching as he squirms beneath with need. "Sensitive one are you?" Doc growled as Grian continued to twitch and squirm, "I would thought that a slut like you would be a lot more-- used to it."

"I am a slut," Grian panted, "But Mumbo doesn't always fuck me--"

"Shush, darling," Doc interrupted him, stopping all his movements, Grian's desperate panting the only sounds you can hear. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Doc, his previously broken heart slowly being stitched back together with being held by him, "Don't say his name."

But for the love of God Doc is going too slow.

Grian lets go of the bedsheets he was gripping and pushed Doc by the shoulders, putting all of his weight onto flipping them over.

Doc's eyes widened in surprise for a moment as Grian settles himself onto his lap, his hands fumbling to unbuckle his belt, "Dammit Doc just fuck me."

The German tore Grian's hands away from his body before pulling him in and forcing the blond's arms around his neck.

"Oh don't worry, Darling," Doc whispered against Grian's skin, trailing kisses along his neck, "When we're done here, it will only be my name that you'll remember."

* * *

**Getting you off is my new favorite hobby**

**Lipstick on your neck brands like a tattoo**

**Cause that just how lovers do**

* * *

Grian can feel his hands slipping from the metal bars of the headboard as the bed creaks with their movements, Doc pounding into him with a strong pace. He couldn't stop the moans flowing past his lips, he can feel Doc's cock SO CLOSE to his prostate but not quite hitting it.

And this asshole was doing it on purpose!

"D-Doc!" He gasps out, "Stop teasing me I swear to God-ah~"

Doc tilted his hips ever-so-sligthly and he was perfectly hitting Grian's prostate, a string of curses coming from his mouth as he tries to reel himself in. He can't let himself come-- just not quite yet.

"Fuck Gri-- you're perfect! So tight and warm around me taking my cock so perfectly," Doc groans, gripping Grian's hip as he pounds into him harder. He knows he was hitting the blond's prostate with deathly aim and he knows he was close with how Grian was clenching around his cock with ech thrust.

He leaned down, his chest pressed against Grian's back. "I don't know why Mumbo left you, Grian." He grinned as Grian whined at his words, "You are so small, so submisive--" the hand on Grian's slowly a trails foreward"-- and such a slut. The perfect fuck toy, so tell me Grian," Doc took hold of Grian's cock, gripping its base and effectively stopping Grian fom comming as tears of pleasure streams down his face hwile moaning uncontrollably.

"What was his name again?"

Grian moaned once again at his words, his mind blurring with pleasure, he was having too much but at the same time, not enough.

"Hgn-- I don't remember-- Doc please let me come!~"

Doc smirked, "Perfect."

He quickly tore himself away from Grian, his cock slipping out of the smaller man, leaving him breathless and empty.

Grian craned his neck to look behind him, trying to see what was going on, "I-- Wait what? Doc what's wrong--"

Doc pounced back onto him, turning over so he was laying on his back, his arms pinned above his head with one hand as Doc realigned himself to his hole with the other.

"I'll stay true to my promise, darling. But for now," Doc slowly pushed into Grian. The blond's rolling to the back of his head as his back arched in pleasure. "I'll have my way with you."

* * *

**Oh, love is just another four letter word**

**But that never stopped nobody**

**Oh, either way we lose**

**Just like lovers, just like lovers do**

* * *

Mumbo Jumbo, heir to one of the most successful tech company, was found dead in his hotel room in London.

He had three stab wounds all on his chest which lead experts to believe that this was a murder.

Mr. Mumbo Jumbo was a talented man with a big heart, helping multiple bussiness and donating to multiple charities with his own money. His family and his fiance known as Iskall, are mourning his passing. His memory shall remain forever in our hearts.

The perpetrator is still yet to be caught, to all the citizens of England, be careful."

* * *

**His & Hers closets are perfect for skeletons**

**Hiding resentment and shedding fatalities**

* * *

Doc scrambles into the cafe in panic. He got caught up from work and he was very late to his date! God he hopes that he hasn't left yet.

"Doc!" A voice called out to him. Finally, his eyes fell onto his date who wore a big smile at his arrival.

He made his way through the cafe, sliding in between chairs and table with a slight struggle, people being too pre-occupied in conversations or work to notice him.

"Sorry I'm late love," Doc sighed, pressing a kiss on the other man's head before taking a seat across from him in the booth, "The boss wouldn't let me leave even though I told him about you."

* * *

Cheers to regret, wash it down with some booze

Drinking like lovers do

\---

Bdubs nodded in understanding, "Hey, It's fine Doc. Besides! I was able to finish one of my sketches while I was waiting for you!"

Bdubs then reached into his backpack that sat beside him and pulled out a sketch pad, flipping through its pages before finally settling into one.

"Here!" He proudly presented his sketch to Doc, "This was what I have in mind for my client."

In a cross of elegant lines and shadings, was a perfect sketch of what a perfect living room would be. A large room with a glass sliding door that leads to what looks like a deck of som sorts, a large fireplace sat in one wall, and while the couch was not anything bigger that can fit four people, there was a large amount of open space to enjoy the view to make up for it.

"This is amazing Bdubs!" Doc praised, smiling as he watch the other man turns away from him with a tiny hint of blush. 

"Not my best work really."

Doc scoffed, "Only an idiot would say that."

"Did you just called me an idiot?!" Bdubs gaped at him.

"Oh you are," Doc laughed while Bdubs was adorably fuming, "But you are my idiot."

* * *

**Ooh, love is just another four letter word**

**But that never stopped nobody**

**Ooh, either way we lose**

**Just like lovers, just like lovers do**

* * *

Doc frowned as he looked at his ringing phone, seeing the name that appeared in the screen, "I have to take this hun, I'll be right back."

Bdubs just nodded and shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as Doc went outside the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, I just want to ask if you'll be coming home late today? I could leave some food on the table for you."

Doc briefly looked back at Bdubs who was almost done with his ice-cream before turning back to the conversation at hand, "No I'm heading home right now. There was just some-- complications at work."

"Oh no-- you didn't get caught did you?"

"Of course not!" He scoffed, "I'm a professional babe, no need to worry."

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit! Love you!"

"Love you too, Gri."

Doc dropped the call and slipped his phone back into pocket before huffing out a breath. He ran a hand through his hair in exhaustion, he didn't want to do this to Grian, he really doesn't. But being married for five years has taken a toll on their relationship, he used to be head over heels for each other but he just simply-- fell out of love for Grian.

He plastered a smile back on his face before entering back the cafe.

"Hey hun, my roommate wants me back to our apartment-- says that it's an emergency. I hope you're okay with cutting this short."

Bdubs pushed his now empty glass of ice cream away before looking up to him with a sad smile, "It's okay Doc I understand, I had fun!"

"Thank you love," Doc breathed in relief, "I'll just make it up to you next time."

"You better!" 

Doc leaned down and pressed another kiss on his head before grabbing his jacket that laid across the table and started heading out of the door once again.

"Gri?" He called out as he entered through the door, "I'm home!"

Soft footsteps padded through the apartment before finally, a familiar blond peaked around a corner with a bright smile, "Oh hey!" Grian greeted cheerfully, padding over to Doc and giving him a peck on his cheek, "Good to see that you really weren't caught by the police!"

Doc chuckled, wrapping his arms around Grian's waist before he can pull away, "Oh please, they couldn't get to me no matter how hard they tried."

"Well good thing you are such a professional!" Grian laughed then he froze for a moment. He took a whiff at Doc's jacket and it smelled like-- coffee? That's odd. 

"Oh! I opened a bottle of wine earlier, thought you might need it." He continued. For now, he will keep his mouth shut.

"Well then let's get to it!"

* * *

**That's how it goes**

**So take care like a grown-up**

* * *

Grian remained wide awake, listening quietly to Doc's light snores beside him, making sure that he really was asleep.

He peaked over his shoulder, Doc was peacefully laying on his back, his chest evenly rising and falling with a slight drool on his face. Yep, he was asleep.

As quietly as he can, Grian lifted the white duvet off of him before swinging his legs off the bed, his feet hitting the floorboards with a slight creek.

He froze. Doc stirred beside him, turning onto his side, his back now facing Grian but still thankfully asleep.

Grian huffed out a breath of relief before continuing with his movements.

He carefully tip-toed around the bed, feeling the floorboards to avoid any more noise. It was slow, but finally he reached Doc's side of the bed.

Grian took Doc's phone from the nightstand. This can confirm whether or not he was right about his suspicions.

And then he was hit by the lockscreen.

Shit.

He didn't know the password! And he doesn't have the time to have somebody hack into it for him!

That was until he say something at the bottom of the screen.

**_FINGERPRINT NOT DETECTED_ **

You see, the first mistake you make when it comes to your phone if you're gonna be hiding something is using your fingerprint as a lock.

Grian gently took Doc's left hand, aligning his thumb with the button at the back of the phone.

Then it vibrated quite loudly.

**_FINGERPRINT NOT DETECTED_ **

Doc stirred again and he froze at the noise and sensation-- Shit he's done for now!

But instead, Doc just grumbled something in his sleep before turning once again, now back to laying on his back, his right hand dangling from the bed.

Grian quickly aligned his thumb once again but this time with his right hand and--

Bingo.

He was greeted by a blank wallpaper and a number of apps, but he was here for one thing.

Without another thought, he tapped onto his messages a started scrolling through them.

_**Xisuma** _

_**Etho** _

_**Beef** _

_**Babe** _

_**Grian--** _

Hold on-- BABE?!

Grian's eyes widened in realization before quickly going out of the room.

He opened the messages under the contact "Babe".

_**Babe 12:45pm : Hey I'm at the cafe already :D** _

_**You 12:50pm : I'll be a little late babe there's something I have to take care first** _

_**You 12:51pm : Is that okay Babe?** _

_**Babe 12:56pm : Of course! I can wait :)** _

_**Babe 7:28pm : Hey luv Imma head off to bed I had fun today Goodnight love you! <3** _

_**You 7:30pm : Goodnight Bdubs love you too** _

Grian quickly got onto his laptop, temporarily being blinded by the sudden light but adjusted without a problem. 

He opened Google and the contact information of this person before typing it in the search bar and results started piling up.

Ah, so an interior designer.

Grian glanced around the living room he was sitting in with a dangerous smirk.

The living room could use some professional help.

* * *

**Hire a hitman to take care of you**

**And end it like lovers do**

* * *

He was unwavering.

He doesn't shake or tremble as he held the sniper close to him, his finger on thr trigger.

His breath doesn't hitch as he watched his target as he hid deep in the shadows.

Doc lets out a slow breath as the gun in his hand recoiled as he pulled the trigger.

He watched, his conscience clear and a smirk stretches over his lips-- Keralis, a rich man with an office of diamonds, falls onto the floor without a sound.

_**Service Completed: Keralis has been terminated**_.

* * *

Bdubs hums cheerfully as he bounced around his apartment, looking for various art materials he seemed to have misplaced. He has to do SOMETHING while he was waiting for gigs!

He crouched down, shuffling through cabinets his studio. When he was interrupted by a ping on his desk.

His eyes glaced at his laptop that sat on his desk, catch a glimpse of an email.

Bdubs excitedly strode over to his laptop. Finally a client!

_**From: g.dreamslayer@****.com** _

_**Good day!** _

_**I am in desperate need for an interior designer for my flat, and I have seen your past works and I would like your help if you are interested.** _

_**-Grian Dreamslayer** _

Bdubs couldn't but smile in celebration as he finished reading the email, quickly typing out a response.

**_To: bdoubleooO1@****.com_ **

**_Good Day to you too Mr. Dreamslayer!_ **

**_It would be my pleasure to assist you with your flat! We may meet up at a cafe or at your flat to talk about the plan and initial design. Maybe we can discuss about the time and place?_ **

* * *

It was the next day when Bdubs is blindly following the address Mr. Dreamslayer gave him. They talked on the phone for a while, smoothing some details over and now Bdubs is about to take a look of the space he'll be working on.

He stopped in front of a door, hoping he followed the address correctly. 

Bdub's straighted his posture and smoothed his shirt before knocking politely at the wooden door.

He stood there for a moment, shifting from foot to foot as he heard muted footsteps from the other side of the door, then followed by the noise of locks being undone.

The door finally swung open and he was face to face with a slightly shorter englishman, with a crown of blond hair and was wearing a baggy red sweater along with some jeans,"Oh! Are you Mr. Booko?"

Bdubs cringed slightly at the title, but held out a hand nonetheless, "Yes but please just call me Bdubs."

"Then you may just call me Grian!" Mr. Dreamslaye-- Grian bubbled as he shook his hand, "Please come in!"

Grian opened the door further and allowed Bdubs to step inside.

It wasn't a shabby job of an interior. The floorboards were dark oak, perfectly contrasting the white walls and the decor, while there was paper and blueprints strewn all over the place.

"I don't see the problem here Grian, this is already pretty impressive!"

"You think so?" He heard Grian chuckle behind him, "I am an architect myself but interiors are not really my forte."

He continued looking around the living room, trying to spur some ideas--

"Um... Grian?" Bdubs mumbled, "Who is this man?" He plucked out a picture frame above the mantlepiece.

Then he heard the lock click.

* * *

**Ooh, love is just another four letter word**

**But that never stopped nobody**

**Ooh, either way we lose**

* * *

"That's my husband, he's at work today so sadly he cannot join us."

Doc.

And he was out like a light.

* * *

_**I'm sorry but this number is cannot be reached. Please try again later.** _

_**I'm sorry but this number is cannot be reached. Please try again later.** _

_**I'm sorry but this number is cannot be reached. Please try again later.** _

* * *

His knee bounced in nervousness, hearing the same dialogue over and over again. 

Doc was sitting alone in the same cafe, patiently waiting for Bdubs. But he never came and he wasn't answering any of his calls.

This is unlike Bdubs and it's starting to worry him.

He scrolled through his contacts, looking for a person that Bdubs might know where he was.

Finally, he found one. Doc wasted no time and pressed 'call'.

"Hello?"

"Hey Etho, it's Doc."

"Oh hey Doc!" The Canadian greeted happily, "What's up? Why did you call?"

"Um... I just want to know if you heard from Bdubs? We were suppose to meet up but he isn't picking up my calls. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh! Isn't Bdubs have like... I think a meet up with a client? He was telling me about it last night."

"Oh okay," Doc sighed with relief, "He just might be busy then. Do you know who the client is though?"

"I think its-- wait it's a weird surname. Someone called Mr. Dreamslayer I think--"

Oh no.

* * *

**Just like lovers, just like lovers do**

* * *

"--oc? Doc? Hey what's wrong?"

"Etho I have to go."

"O-Oh okay? Doc are you sure you're okay--"

Doc hang up before Etho can even finish his sentence.

He has to get to Grian.

Now.

* * *

Doc bursts through the doors of their apartment complex in a panic. 

"Oh hey Doc!" Stress, the secretary on the front desk happily greeted him. 

"Stress have you seen Grian anywhere?" He breathes, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

Stress eyed him worriedly in his panic, "Oh he went to the basement earlier! He was bring down some stuff in big boxes and he asked if he can store them downstairs. I think he's still sorting through them now."

"Thanks Stress!" Before Stress can even ask him what was wrong, he was already dashing for the stairs to the basement.

Doc ran through the door and down the staircases, but slowing his footsteps into quiet pats against the cement.

He puts his hands on the bar of the door into the Basement, quietly pushing against it and slipping past the smallest gap he could muster before quickly crouching down low onto the ground.

"--id you know? About me?" He heard Grian's voice echo in the basement. "I was here, waiting for him every night, wondering if he was even still alive."

Doc shuffled past the box as quietly as he can, looking for the duo.

"Please I swear I didn't know! I wouldn't have gotten together with him if I knew!"

Bdubs.

"Ah yes the classic, pathetic excuse," Grian laughed, "Well it's too late now isn't it? I bet you don't even know what he does for a living."

A muffled, bloody scream followed.

Doc pulled out a piston and stood from the shadows, stepping into the light, "GRIAN STEP AWAY FROM BDUBS."

Grian didn't even bat an eye in his presence, getting behind Bdubs and putting a knife against his neck as he also pulled out his own gun, pointing it directly at Doc.

"Oh hello love!" Grian Dreamslayer sweetly smiled at him, "Your boyfriend late to your date? How does it feel being stood up?"

Grian pressed the knife deeper to Bdubs' throat, the poor man shaking in fear. Bdubs was tied to a chair with heavy duty ropes, his shirt tore open revealing the bruises and cuts on his skin with blood covering almost every part of him.

"Grian leave. Bdubs. Out. Of. This." Doc growled, his gaze never leaving Grian's cold stare.

"Uhhh how about no?" Grian chuckled, "You see, you may be the one who cheated on me--" he leaned down to Bdubs' ear, "-- but you are also part of the problem."

"Gri come on! He had no part of it! If you're pissed at me, then JUST ME!"

"Oh I am BEYOND PISSED DOC! DON'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH BULLSHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?! YOU MET ME DRINKING MY WOES AWAY BECAUSE MY EX CHEATED ON ME! YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS NOTHING THAT I HATE MORE IS BEING CHEATED ON ME!" Grian cried, the gun shaking in his grasp, "Well now--" a tear streaked down his cheek, "--I have to do what I did to Mumbo."

Doc was taken aback, "YOU KILLED HIM?!"

Grian laughed, the sound of joy sending chills down his spine, "There is nothing-- and i mean NOTHING i hate more than cheaters. But sadly, I do want to have some fun with this."

The murderer pulled the knife away from Bdubs's neck, "So how about we play a game?"

Doc raised an eyebrow, "What kind of game?"

Grian stepped in front of Bdubs and pulled out another pistol, "Simple," he smiled, "May the best fighter win."

Grian pulled the trigger but Doc jumped out of the way just in time, bracing behind another box, the shadows concealing him for now.

"Pathetic," he heard Grian spat and then followed by footsteps.

"I see you watching me eyes on your target~"

Doc looked around him, hoping for an escape route as Grian starts singing.

"Mixed drinks and smoked rings it already started~"

The only thing that can be heard was Bdubs's panting breaths, Grian's singing, and Doc's pounding heart.

"Let's roll the dice and we'll both make our moves~"

The footsteps stopped and Doc cocked back his gun once again.

"Playing like lovers do~."

* * *

News Flash: Two bodies were found in a basement of an apartment complex. Another Murder has occured.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaack!
> 
> Okay lemme me make one thing clear; I don't ship real people, just their personas.
> 
> I also wrote and posted this on my phone so if the format is a little wonky I'm sorry.
> 
> This fic was also the result of a challenge and I refused to back down!
> 
> So this may be the first and last time I write smut-
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
